Blaine's Panic Attack
by Cavy10123
Summary: Blaine has a panic attack in class and passes out.


**Blaine's panic attack**

_Blaine's panic attacks started when his dad Jack Anderson found out he was gay. Blaine's dad is homophobic, and mentally and physically glee club was talking about Bully Week, and it reminded Blaine of how his dad found out he's gay. Blaine starts to wonder, 'Why does it have to be me with a horrible life?' Then Blaine started crying. _

_Kurt notices Blaine crying. 'Honey, Blaine you all right?' _

_'Yeah my eyes are just watery,' Blaine lied, while wiping the tears away. He went back to thinking about his dad. He felt the pain, & the emotions run through him. Suddenly, it felt like he couldn't breathe. Blaine began gasping for air loud enough for everybody to hear him. The entire glee club stared at him. Kurt turned towards Blaine.  
><em>

_'Blainey are sure you're your all right.' Kurt questioned. _

_'P-panic attack,' Blaine stuttered. He felt like he couldn't feel his hands, his legs began shaking violently, & he started hyperventilating. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
><em>

_'Breathe, honey breathe,' Kurt urged. Mr. Shue looked over at Blaine and Kurt.  
><em>

_ 'What's going on?' Mr. Shue asked. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Mr. Shue._

_'Blaine's having a panic attack.' Kurt explained. Blaine put his hand to his chest, and tried to take a deep breath. Kurt nodded at Blaine encouragingly. Mr. Shue stepped over to Blaine and Kurt.  
><em>

_ 'Blaine you need to breathe okay. Breathe in and out, in and out.' Mr. Shue said. Kurt watched Blaine closely. _

_'Honey, it's okay. You'll get through this. We'll get through this together okay. You just need to breathe, honey, okay.' Kurt reassured. Blaine struggled to breathe.  
><em>

_'I – I can't...' Blaine croaked. Blaine felt the room start to get dizzy. Soon, all the colors in the room faded to black and white, and then BOOM total darkness as he passed out. Luckily, Kurt caught Blaine when he fell. _

_'Blaine! Blaine! Honey wake up! Honey wake up!' Kurt shouted. He turned to Mr. Shue, scared. 'Mr. Shue, I think Blaine passed out!' Mr. Shue knelt down by Blaine and Kurt._

_'Put him on his back down here...okay...' Kurt put him down on the floor, and kneels next to him. Mr. Shue kneels down on the floor on the other side of Blaine. While he's unconscious, Blaine has a dream . He is locked in a small dark room, unable to see anything when he hears a voice.  
><em>

_ 'Oh poor Blainey, nowhere to go, nothing to see but pitch darkness.' the voice said. _

_'Who are you?' Blaine whispered. _

_'I am the voice you hear when you're alone, a figment of your imagination.' the voice answered. Blaine heard a familiar voice calling to him from the darkness. It was Kurt's voice! Kurt was kneeling next to him, and he was laying on the floor in the glee club room. He heard Kurt talking, but couldn't seem to wake up.  
><em>

_'Honey, please wake up!' Kurt whispered, crying.  
><em>

_'Baby I'm here.' Blaine tried to say. He couldn't open his eyes, and he couldn't talk. Blaine heard the voice laugh at him._

_'Oh, they can't hear you idiot.' The voice said. _

_'What do want from me?' Blaine asked nervously. _

_'I want your life, you idiot! Why haven't you figured that out yet? So stupid.' The voice taunted._

_'What do you mean?' Blaine was really scared now. _

_'Why do I want your life? Because nobody wants you, not even your boyfriend Kurtsy-Wertsy.' the voice sneered. Blaine felt tears in his eyes. _

_'They do want me, and don't you ever say that about my boyfriend Kurt, you idiot.' Blaine said angrily. Blaine felt the voice laughing at him.  
><em>

_ 'Okay then, find the door and unlock it! You've got 3 minutes or you go bye-bye, like Kurt's mom.' the voice challenged. _

_Blaine found the key and the door with 2 seconds to spare. Back in the glee club room, Blaine opened his eyes. He took a deep breath. Kurt was shaking him by the shoulder, trying to wake him up. _

_'BLAINE!' Kurt shouted, hugging Blaine as he sat up. Mr. Shue sighed with relief_

_'Blaine are you feeling better?' he asked cautiously. Blaine blinked and looked around, confused. _

_'Yea, sure...' Blaine muttered, getting up and holding Kurt's hand and going over to sit in his seat._

**The end**


End file.
